Change of Fate
by YodasPatawan
Summary: During a mission Numbuh 5 is captured by father. As she is being held she meets Maurice who promises to save her but will her secret crush be able to get her out in time, will his cover be blown, or will Cree have a Change of Fate. 1x5xMaurice.
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back!

(Numbuh 1) Uh..you?

(me) Bingo! Who wants to do the summary and disclaimer?

(Cricket) makes cricket noises

(me) Ok...?Take it away crickie!

(Cricket) Summary: During a mission Numbuh 5 falls in the terrible hands of father. Now she meets an old friend but will her secret crush be able to get her out in time, or will Cree have a Change of Fate. 1x5xMaurice.

(Numbuh 2) Dude is that cricket talking!

(Cricket) Disclaimer: The crazy one doesn't own anything, all characters and trademarks belong to Mr. Warburton and their respected owners. cricket hops off

(Numbuh 1) Now I've seen everything.

"Okay team," Numbuh 1 said in the de-briefing room, "today is a routine mission. We infiltrate the Delightful's Mansion, steal their most recent plans to destroy the Kids Next Door." The rest of the team groaned.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 2 whined. "This is our fourth mission this week!"

"So?"

"It's Tuesday fool! We've had two mission in the past two days, plus one on Saturday, none on Friday, and two on Thursday!" Numbuh 5 said. "Face it even you can't keep up with all these missions!" Numbuh 1 sighed. She was right of course, the bags underneath Numbuh 1's eyes doubled with the past couple of days and he would give anything just to lay down and sleep for the rest of the day. He surveyed the team.

"You're right," he said in defeat. "We are much to tired, I'll call Sector W and ask if they can cover for us." The team cheered and left to get some well deserved rest.

"Numbuh 1 of Sector V calling Numbuh 58 of Sector W," Numbuh 1 said into the screen. A few seconds later a blonde girl in a tank top came onto the screen.

"Hey Numbuh 1!" She said, a minor trace of a fan-girl in her tone. "What can Sector W do for you?"

"I call to ask a favor," he said monotously but he mentally cringed at the trace of fan-girlness.

"Shoot."

"Well my team has been assigned an important mission to infiltrate the Delightful Children's mansion and steal some plans. My team is extremely tired and can desperately use a break. Think you could take over for us?"

"Absolutely Numbuh 1, our team kinda owes you."

"Owes us, why?" He asked puzzled.

"Well according to Numbuh 73, Head of Operations, there is a new rookie and he placed our mission files, with yours. So you've gotten all our missions from the past couple days."

"Really? No wonder we've had so many missions."

"Yep, so of course we'll take this mission off your hands."

"Thank you Numbuh 58. End transmission." The monitor turned off and Numbuh 1 let out a sigh of relief. He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Numbuh 5 sitting on the couch watching him. He cleared his throat. "Numbuh 5, I didn't know you were still here."

"Numbuh 5's here to make sure you make it to bed without collapsin'," She replied and Numbuh 1 chuckled. "Now come on, you are getting some rest whether you like it or not."

"Numbuh 5 I have a few more forms I need to sign and then I'll get some rest, I promise," he said. He really wanted to go, but those papers were direct from Numbuh 362 herself. He sat down at his desk and started working hoping Numbuh 5 would leave. The creak of the floorboard signaled she didn't. He looked up, right into a SPLANKER. He chucked uneasily. "What's...what's going on?"

"Numbuh 5 will hurt you if you don't get your Rainbow Monkey butt up and into bed," she said. Numbuh 1 looked at her and got up.

"Fine," he said defeated and Numbuh 5 lowered her weapon, "but if 362 comes after me I blame you." They started walking.

"Numbuh 5 wouldn't have it any other way," She said and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and they headed to his bedroom.

(me) To those preverted freaks, not like that!

(Numbuh 5) That is sick and wrong.

(Numbuh 1) You guys are so disgusting!

(Numbuh 2) Aw c'mon I think its kinda cute.

Numbuh 2 gets attacked by Numbuh's 1 and 5


	2. Stripped, hehe stripped

(me) thank you for the review greensapphire. My one and only reviewer, only one review for the story that was so good:::cough cough! cough cough:

(numbuh 4) Oi do you have a cold or sumetin?

(me) :smacks forehead: Yes a cold... Just got another review! And there will probably be hinted 3/4.

Numbuh 1 plopped down onto his bed. He was hoping he would easily fall asleep, but thanks to good old Murphy (A/n Murphy's law) he couldn't. He kept thinking about how Numbuh 5 had her arm around him. The thought made him blush slightly. He always thought of Numbuh 5 as a younger sister, and he did everything he could to make sure she (or anyone else on the team for that matter) got hurt. But the closer and closer his twelfth birthday came, the more and more he began to see her in a new light. He saw her as he used to see Lizzie.

'Lizzie,' he thought. Of course he had his girlfriend and shouldn't think about another girl like that but Lizzie was a Elementary School crush. Numbuh 1 chuckled at the term Elementary School Crush. When he was younger, first starting in Sector V, he came up with a theory about crushes. He couldn't understand why people got them or how it felt so he created the 'School Crush' theory.

First, there was the Elementary School Crush (E.S.C. for short). An E.S.C. was the holding hands and the peck on a cheek type, these normally didn't last in Middle School. Then, there is the Middle School Crush. An M.S.C is someone you like a LOT but you couldn't never picture marrying, but you will go to movies, hug, kiss (never make-out), and other couple things. These normally ended after your first year in high school. Finally, there is High School Crush. A H.S.C. is someone who you go...all the way with and you can picture marrying. These marriages normally end up being divorced and the mother who is probably in her early twenties is stuck with a new born baby. Then there is a person you love and can see spending you're whole life together.

He sighed. He felt Lizzie was a cross between an E.S.C. and an M.S.C. He knew he should break up with her, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. Then there is Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 is someone he could picture spending his whole life with and love every second of it! But he dreaded the dreaded Decomissioning Day. He knew on D-Day most people confessed there love, but that is pointless because no one will ever remember it. So he was determined to tell Numbuh 5 before his 12th birthday, that way if she feels the same they could spend a year together. Soon Numbuh 1 was blissfully asleep with dreams of Numbuh 5.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

Numbuh 1 awoke and looked at his watch. 5:00 AM. He groaned. He went to bed around 5 the night before so he got a minimum of twelve hours sleep, twelve hours that could have been used working. He tried to fall back asleep but it was useless. He was up and when he's up there is no going back to bed.

'Oh well might as well work on those papers for Numbuh 362,' he thought. He got up and lazily made his way over to the shower. He stripped down (A/n Squee! sry) and took a look at his reflection in the mirror. He was actually quite shocked at what he saw. 'Whoa, wake up call from puberty!' He thought. He muscles were definitely toner, and he had a few pimples forming on his face. But the most noticeable thing was his bloodshot eyes and the bags under his eyes. Of course he hadn't been getting as much sleep as he should of but didn't realize he was that tired. he shrugged it off and hopped into the shower.

After his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed off to start boiling water for his eggs. He didn't think that anyone would be up so he didn't think twice about going out with just a towel on. And he was right, the tree house was quiet, eerie quiet. He put a pot of water on the stove and then headed back to his room to change. He was about ten feet from his bedroom when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see Numbuh 5 leaning up against a wall looking at him.

"Uh...hi...Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said his cheeks turning dark crimson.

"Whoa Numbuh 1, you've been workin' out," Numbuh 5 said grinning and Numbuh 1 looked like a tomato from blushing. Numbuh 5 mentally was laughing so hard. She purposely said that to make him blush, but deep down she knew it was true and it made her blush.

"Um...thank you," his voice went really high on the 'you'. "Uh...I'm gonna get changed." He ran into his room faster then a speeding bullet. Numbuh 5 finally was able to start laughing. She had to lean up against the wall to hold her up. She kept picturing Numbuh 1's red face in her mind and it made her laugh more. She headed back to her room to save Numbuh 1 more embarrasement.

'Damn, damn, damn,' Numbuh 1 thought. 'I can't believe she saw me!' He couldn't believe his foolishness, going out in just a towel. But the other half of him was jumping for joy. 'She thought I've been working out!' That part of him thought, but he forced that other part of him into the back of his mind. He threw on his trademark red sweater and cargos and headed to check on the water. Luckily for him Numbuh 5 was no where to be seen, but Numbuh 4 was sitting down at the table eating cereal.

"Who are you and what have you done with Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked sarcastically as he made himself breakfast. Numbuh 4 answered with a puzzled look. "Well the Numbuh 4 I know is never up before 9 o'clock, nevermind 6." In response Numbuh 4 flung some cereal at Numbuh 1 who ducked and laughed. Numbuh 2 walked in.

"Hey Numbuh 1...whoa Numbuh 4 you're up before the sun!" Numbuh 2 said and Numbuh 4 mumbled something under his breath, but Numbuh 1 was sure it wasn't exactly 'polite'. Numbuh 2 stole the cereal box from Numbuh 4 and poured himself some as Numbuh 5 walked in. Numbuh 1 blushed and didn't make eye contact.

"Has anyone seen Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked and starting eating his hard-boiled egg.

"Yea I peaked in 'er room," Numbuh 4 said and the other three grinned at each other, "she is still fast asleep."

"Boy, I do NOT getcha!" Numbuh 5 said sitting down. "I know you're crushing on her, so does Numbuhs 1 and 2, and so does the whole Kids Next Door, except for Numbuh 3! Just tell her!" Numbuh 4 blushed immensley.

"What are ya talkin' about!" Numbuh 4 said. "I don't..."

"Numbuh 4 everyone knows you like her," Numbuh 2 said with a moutful of cereal.

"Well, maybe a lil'," he mumbled.

"Then tell her!" They shouted.

"Jeez sillys!" Numbuh 3's voice came from the doorway and Numbuh 4 paled. "Whats with all the shouting?" Numbuh 1,2, and 5 were biting their lips to stop themselves from laughing.

"Uh..Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 said and Numbuh's 1, 2, and 5 took their leaves and ran out. They closed the door and then they put their ears to their door.

"Numbuh 1 move your leg!"

"Well Numbuh 2 I could if your arm wasn't in my way!"

"Would both of you shut up Numbuh 5 can't hear anything!"

"Uh...Numbuh 3, I mean Kuki," Numbuh 4 said.

"Yea Numbuh 4?"

"Uh well, I...I like you," he said.

"Oh Wally I like you too!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Really!"

"Of course! You're my best friend!" Numbuh 4 smacked himself in the face and groaned.

"Thanks Kooks."

"DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN ALERT! DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN ALERT!" The alarm system wailed.

"Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" Numbuh 1 yelled rushing in.

(me) hoping they werent to OOC.

(numbuh 1) What was with the 'Squee' when you wrote stripped?

(me) um...bye!

(me) thanks golde for the review and to aninomous (yes i spelled it wrong I know, inside joke) oh well i'm to lazy to change it.


	3. Please review!

"What the hell are they doin' here this early?" Numbuh 5 asked as they ran to greet their "guests'.

"They were probably trying to pull a surprise attack," Numbuh 1 answered as they ran down a hallway towards the intrusion.

"Well that backfired," Numbuh 2 commented. Suddenly up ahead a wall exploded with a loud BOOM! A large robot came through the hole and Numbuh 1 screamed in anger.

"Do you know how long it took me to design this treehouse!" He asked. "What is with people and ruining Nigel's pride and joy!"

"Well we're terribly sorry Nigel...wait a second, you still should be fast asleep!" The Delightful Children said.

"Tough luck Delightful Creeps, Kids Next Door ATTACK!" The five kids sprang into action, attacking with all their might. The robot was of typical Delightful Children design. On the top, about fifteen feet high, there was a large glass-covered doom where the children were. Underneath them was a metal plated area where all their secret weapons were. And finally there is the legs, about eight to ten metal-like tentacles that came flying at the KnD.

Numbuh 2 went flying at one of the legs with his currently unamed prototype. He was currently working out the kinks in it and didn't have time to name it. This weapon was saw like contraption but at the edges of it instead of normal sharp points there were red hot points which came useful when sawing metal in half. Numbuh 2 got to work and soon one of the legs fell to the ground with a clang. Numbuh 2 laughed when the Delightful's temporarily lost balance, but to his horror another leg grew back. Before he could move the new leg grabbed him and hurled him into a wall.

Numbuh 3 was doing her rendition of "Swan Lake" while avoiding the claws of the machine. She danced back and forth, totally oblivious to the danger she was in. "La la la la la," she sang, but she failed to notice the claw coming at her from behind.

"Numbuh 3 look out!" Numbuh 4 called, but Numbuh 3 was grabbed by one of the claws. The claw pulled her back then threw her at Numbuh 4. She crashed into him and they both went flying down the hallway and out of sight.

Numbuhs 1 and 5 went right at the Delightful Children, trying to break the glass that surrounded them. Numbuh 5 used her laser gun while Numbuh 1 tried kicking and punching it.

"Foolish Kids Next Door, do you really think you'd be able to defeat us THAT easily?" They laughed.

"Yes," both Numbuhs 1 and 5 said and the Delightful's stopped laughing.

"See how easily you can defeat this!" They pulled a lever and in between Numbuhs 1 and 5 popped out a auto-laser-turret. The turret started firing and Numbuh 1 and 5 jumped behind the Delightful's dome using it as a sheild against the laser. "What are you doing?" They yelled as the laser fired at them sensing movement from there. "NO! This isn't supposed to happen!" The laser started melting their sheild. Numbuhs 1 and 5 jumped off the machine as the glass exploded from the heat. Numbuhs 1 and 5 smiled at each other, figuring that the Delightfuls abandoned when their machine minorly exploded, leaving them vaunerable. Well they were right to an extent. Clomp! A smaller robot with two large robotic claws, two legs, and a large dome dropped out of the larger one as the large one fell to the floor.

"Got a plan B Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nope," he replied and they tried shooting the legs. Unfortunetly that didn't work. Both of the arms came flying at Numbuh 1. He doged one of them but the other grabbed him around the middle.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 yelled and charged at the arm holding her friend. "Ahhhh!" She yelled as the other arm came flying at her hitting her in the stomach sending her flying through the air into the room they just came through.

"Numbuh 5!" He called out and struggled to get free from the metallic grip. The arm brought him up right in front of the Delightful Children.

"Well, well, well Nigel it seems the tides have turned," they said.

"Let me go you stupid little brats!" He yelled.

"Tsk, tsk, Nigel. We'll let you go, IF you hand over our plans!"

"First of all they're not YOUR plans and secondly we don't have them," he replied.

"Don't lie to us Nigel! We know your Sector was assigned to retrieve the plans and now they are missing, hand them over!"

"I told you we don't have them! We gave Sector W the mission because we were to tired!"

"We highly doubt..."

"Hang on Numbuh 1 I'm coming!" Numbuh 2's voice yelled. Numbuh 1 looked up to see a small one man airplane coming flying at him. The plane fired shots at the claw and hit. The claw dropped Numbuh 1 and he fell to the ground. Numbuh 2's plane made a U-Turn and fired more shots at the robot. "Direct hit!" He yelled as the robot started to shake.

"We will be leaving now with our compansation for the plans," they said and in a cloud of smoke the vanished.

"What did they mean by..." Numbuh 1 started but whas interrupted by a loud scream.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 and 2 yelled. They rushed into the room and discovered she was not there.

(me) Uh-Oh. I get the feeling this will be a mildly long story, apr. 13-17 chapters.

(4) Thats like eleventy buhmillion more to go!

:everyone smacks head:


	4. Im really bored

(me) this is going to be a very difficult chapter for me to write...

(1) how do you know

(me) I'm psychic

(4) whoa really predict MY future!

(me) your gonna fail your biology test tomorrow...badly.

When Numbuh 5 awoke she had no idea where she was or what had happened. Suddenly the memories came rushing back to her.

"Crap," she muttered aloud. She surveyed her surroundings and sighed. It was a typical cell with a small, barred window. She looked outside figuring she'd see the view of the treehouse from Father's mansion. She was shocked, however, to be greeted with the site of trees, trees, and more trees. "Great, now how is Numbuh 5 gonna get out of here."

"You're not," a voice behind her said. She turned around to see the traitorous Numbuh 274, Former Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, leaning on the bars of her cell.

"And how can you be so sure, _Numbuh 274_?" She asked using the codename he despised.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you, it's Chad now," he said. "And I know because, one you have know idea where you are. Two, that means your stupid little teammates have no idea where you are and three you're in a maximum security cell." Numbuh 5 stood up and put her face right up to Chad's and they stared each other down. Then Numbuh 5 spat on him. "Why you stupid little..." he reached inside the cell aiming at her neck, but she took a step back and all he grabbed was air. "That was a big mistake."

"Why don't you come and get me?" Numbuh 5 asked and grinned.

"Oh no, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to get me in that cell and then lock me in. I wasn't born yesterday Abigail," he said smugly.

"Darn your not as stupid as you look," she said sarcastically.

"At least I'm not the one being held prisoner," he said smiling.

"Yea, yea, your lucky these bars are there other wise you'd be breathing through a tube!" She threatened.

"Oooooh, I'm shaking. The little Kids Next Door agent is gonna beat me up mommy!" Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and the sound of a door opening shut them both up. Chad grinned at her sadistically.

'Cue Father in 3...2...1," she thought and in came Father who stood next to Chad. Numbuh 5 glared at the both of them.

"Chad, you wouldn't be teasing our guest would you?" he asked and Chad grinned. Then Chad nodded to Father and left, leaving Numbuh 5 and Father alone.

"What do you want?" Numbuh 5 asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Information," Father replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not getting anything from me!" Numbuh 5 said defiantley. Father laughed.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Father said and left.

'You guys better get here soon,' she thought.

"Abby," someone said. Numbuh 5 rolled over in her sleep and did not wake up. "Numbuh 5!" the voice said this time a little bit louder. This time she did wake up. She blinked a few times before the cell came into focus.

"Maurice!" she asked.

"Yea its me," he replied.

"What are ya doing here?" she asked, happy that she finally got to see him again.

"I have guard duty for the next hour," he said sadly. "It's great to see you again. I've missed you so much!" Numbuh 5 blushed.

"It's great to see you too, Numbuh 5 wished it would be under better circumstances though." He laughed.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here soon," he said.

"Where am I?"

"I don't know. Father has been very quite about everything. He learned there was a spy among the ranks so instead of giving us the coordinates and letting us arrive here on our own, he arranged all the Teen Ninjas to be picked up and brought here."

"Does he have any clues that your a spy?" she asked, worried that her old friend may be caught. He shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks its one of the newer operatives. I'm pretty sure he trusts me enough, he let me have guard duty." She nodded. "Go back to sleep Abby you look tired. I'll be back in two days, but in the mean time I'll try and gather some information and contact your team." She smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "And be careful, Numbuh 5 ain't worth your cover being blown." She laid back down and soon fell asleep.

"Yes you are," he softly muttered.

(4) Oi, how did you know I was gonna fail?

(me) I told you I'm psychic! Anyway sorry father was OOC I couldn't get his attitude in my mind.


	5. HSN

(1) This chapter took so long because we had to tie Meghan up.

(audience) why

(me) Star Wars...special...HsN...must use credit card...Master Replica LIGHTSABERS

(4) 'nuff said.

Numbuh 5 woke up to the sounds of her cell door being open. She opened her eyes to see her sister, Cree Lincoln the former Numbuh 11, walk in.

"What do you want Cree?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"You are to come with me," Cree said softly, not meeting Numbuh 5's eye. Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow and walked over to Cree. Cree put handcuffs on her sister and led her down the hallway. Numbuh 5 glanced behind her a couple of times at Cree but all times Cree quickly turned away not looking at her younger sister. Cree led her sister to a double door with the word 'Father' spread across it. Cree opened the door and pushed Numbuh 5 in, quickly closing the door behind her. Numbuh 5 couldn't see anything in the pitch black room. There was a snap of fingers and ten torches lit the room. Numbuh 5 saw steps leading up to a platform and figured that she was supposed to go up. With only a few steps to go she saw Father sitting in a chair.

"Welcome young Abigail." He said when Numbuh 5 reached the top of the steps. "You won't be needing those." Somehow the handcuffs on Numbuh 5's hands dropped to the ground.

"What do you want with Numbuh 5?" she asked uncertainly.

"I have an offer for you," he stated. His menacing yellow eyes staring down at her.

"I don't care what your offer is, I'm not interested," she replied and glared at Father.

"That's a shame, you would have made an excellent Teen Ninja, but thats alright once you're decomissioned you will join me," Father said and laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Well you wont have any memory of your pathetic Kids Next Door so Cree will give you an offer you can't refuse and you will join," he said and Numbuh 5's expression became slightly worried. "But you're probably worried, how can I be so sure you will not be inducted into the Teen Spies," Father said smugly, proud of his required information. Numbuh 5 was shocked that Father found out about the Teen Spies. Only a selected few had access to that information.

"How...did you..." she said still in shock. Father laughed.

"I have my ways of, EXTRACTING, information from people. Unfortunetly, I do not know who is in with you kids. I do know however this person is close to me. So Abby tell me, who is the SPY?" He burst into flames scorching the chair he sat in.

"Numbuh 5 ain't gonna tell you anything!" She yelled back.

"I WILL HAVE MY INFORMATION AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled and fired a fireball at her. She dodged it but not quickly enough and it burned her shoulder. She cried out in pain. Father laughed and walked over to her. "Night night," he said and Numbuh 5 felt a burning sensation on her temple and soon was surrounded by darkness.

"Abby," she heard someone call in the darkness. "Abby please wake up!" She opened her eyes to see Maurice's inches from hers. "Hey sleepy!" He joked. Abby sat up and winced at the pain in her shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said and winced again. "Ok maybe not fine."

"You took a pretty bad hit from the looks of it. Oh here is dinner," he handed her a bowl and she looked uncertaintly at hit. "Don't worry I tested it out before I brought to you." Numbuh 5 had a look of horror on her face. "No I didn't test it myself. I gave it to one of the rookies and took his plate." He said and she relaxed.

"Did anything happen to him?" Numbuh 5 asked, starting to eat her dinner.

"Yea it turned out there was truth serum in your food," Maurice said. "The effects on him were quite funny." He suddenly became serious. "Father must of been pretty mad to give you that. What did he want?"

"He wanted to know who the spy was," Numbuh 5 said simply and Maurice paled slightly.

"Listen Abby don't worry about me. If you have to tell him, tell him. I don't want you getting hurt for me," he said putting his hand on her good shoulder.

"No," she said. "You're to important to the Kids Next Door. You're our best spy! You have warned us about countless attacks that saved hundreds of kids!" Maurice blushed.

"It doesn't matter Abby! I could not live with myself knowing something happened to you and I couldn't stop it," he turned away. "Please Abby."

"I'm sorry Maurice, I can't do it," Numbuh 5 replied. "If I told Father you were the spy then he'd kill you and I couldn't live with myself either." She said tears coming to her eyes. Maurice saw this and pulled her into a warm hug, tears falling down her face.

"Don't worry Numbuh 5," he said stroking her face gently, "I'll get you out of this. I promise."

(me) AW! That was so cute! i cant believe i wrote it!

(4) cruddy fangirls!

(me) ya


	6. longest chappie yet

(me) IF I SEE ANOTHER STAR FOX COMMERCIAL OR AD I WILL SCREAM!

Star Fox commercial comes on

(me) twitches AHHHHHHHHHH!

"Don't worry team," Numbuh 1 said, extreme sadness in his voice. "We'll search again tomorrow." He looked at his team. For the past day they had been searching non-stop for Numbuh 5. Numbuh 2 was barely holding himself up because of complete exhaustion, Numbuh 3's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done, and Numbuh 4's eyes had traces of tears and he held Numbuh 3 close. Numbuh 1 was a total complete mess, although he did not let his team see him like that. His eyes were red and puffy from exhaustion and from crying. He did not sleep a wink the night before and when he finally did fall asleep he had a dream of Numbuh 5 being tortured and awoke shaking. Numbuh 2 headed back to his room while Numbuh 4 led Numbuh 3 back to hers.

"Don't worry Numbuh 3. I'm sure she'll be fine!" Numbuh 4 said, pulling Numbuh 3 close to him protectively. Numbuh 3 started to cry.

"I'm scared Wally! I don't want to lose Numbuh 5!" They entered Numbuh 3's room and she collapsed on the bed.

"Don't worry Kooks, I'm sure we'll find 'er!" Numbuh 4 lied, but he did not fully believe himself. They had just gotten back from searching Father's mansion and she wasn't there. In fact, no one was there! It was starting to look grim. Numbuh 4 tucked Numbuh 3 in and then went to leave, but Numbuh 3 grabbed his hand.

"Numbuh 4?" She asked giving a pleading look and Numbuh 4 sighed.

"Fine!" he said and pulled up a chair next to her bed. Soon Numbuh 4 and 3 were asleep hand in hand.

Numbuh 1 was sitting at his desk were all the information they stole from Father's mansion.

'There is NOTHING!' he thought and in anger slammed his fist down onto his wooden table putting a fist-sized whole in it. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. He just sat there for a few seconds, breathing heavily and then burst out crying. He collapsed onto his knees. 'Numbuh 5!' he thought. 'This is all my fault. I should have been quicker. I should have seen their attack coming and if I did I could have been with her!' I should have thoughts flowed through his mind. He sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Incoming transmission," the cool voice of the computer said and Numbuh 1 awoke with a start. He glanced at his watch and read it read 4 AM.

"Accept transmission," Numbuh 1 said drowsily and Maurice's face came on screen. "What do you want teenager?"

"Nigel you have to listen to me!" Maurice said.

"I don't have to listen to a teenager, end trans..."

"Wait! I know where Numbuh 5 is!" He said and Numbuh 1's hopes rose.

"Wait a second, why should I trust you! This is probably just a trap!" Numbuh 1 said.

"No Nigel listen," Maurice glanced around nervously. "I was never decomissioned."

"What?" Numbuh 1 asked shocked. "We were there...we saw..."

"No, I was inducted into the Teen Spies, listen I can't talk now. If you don't believe me contact 86 and tell her I said 'apple pie' she'll explain it to you. Anyway I don't have exact coordinates yet but I'll contact you later today."

"Alright...how is Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked, still not fully trusting Maurice.

"She's alright...for the time being," Maurice said looking away, cleary ashamed.

"What do you..."

"I can't talk now," Maurice said interrupting him, "I'll contact you later. End transmission." The screen went black and Numbuh 1 leaned back in his chair. He didn't sense any deceit from Maurice but it did sound far-fetch. 'Apple pie?' he thought. 'I don't know.' He headed to his bedroom to get some more sleep before he had to deal with Numbuh 86's screetchy voice in the morning.

"What do YOU want you stupid boy?" Numbuh 86 asked and Numbuh 1 mentally winced.

"I had an interesting transmission last night, from Maurice." Numbuh 86's gaze faltered into shock. "He says 'apple pie', now I want information." Numbuh 86 sighed.

"He was never decomissioned and was inducted into the Teen Spies, its an organization for an elite group of operatives. He has been pretending to be one of Father's minions but he has been feeding the Kids Next Door information," she said softly.

"So he wasn't lying," Numbuh 1 muttered softly. "Thank you, Numbuh 86," he saluted, "end transmission." Nigel sat back down in his chair. He glanced at his watch and figured the rest of his team was still asleep. 'So then Maurice is on our side.' He thought. 'Then he knows where Numbuh 5 is!' Numbuh 1 could not wait until Maurice called back.

"Get up!" Someone yelled at Numbuh 5 and she lazily opened her eyes. "Get up now!" When she failed to do so she recieved a swift kick in the side.

"Ow! Alright CHAD I'm getting up!" She got up ignoring the pains in her side and shoulder and glared at Chad. "What do you want?"

"I've been sent for you, now lets go!" He roughly pulled her out of her cell and led her down the same hallway as yesterday. They arrived at the same double doors and Chad roughly pushed her in and slammed the door behind her. She made her way once again up the steps.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Father asked when she reached the top of the steps.

"Yea and Numbuh 5 has two words for you. _Fuck you," _she said venomously.

"Wrong answer!" Father replied a threw a fireball at her. She doged it.

"Missed me sucka!" she taunted.

"Oh I highly doubt I will miss again," he replied and suddenly there were about thirty clones of him in the room. All sixty eyes focused on her. She gasped. She turned around and ran down the steps as fast as she could. Then, two of the Fathers came flying from behind her and blocked the exit. She turned back around to see the other clones lining the steps and the real Father walking down them. "Now you have three options, one you can join me and we will destroy the pathetic Kids Next Door, two you can tell me who the pathetic little spy is and you will be free to go, or three you will suffer slowly and painfully." She pondered her choices.

"I choose D, none of the above!" She answered.

"Wrong answer!" Suddenly she felt two hands grab her arms and they pulled her hands behind her back. She struggled but couldn't break free. Father approached her. He grabbed her bad shoulder and she winced in pain. Then his hand started to flame, burning Numbuh 5's shoulder. She cried out in pain. He stopped and Numbuh 5 felt weak. He formed a fireball in his hands. "Now are you so sure about your answer?" Numbuh 5 just glared at him, she didn't have the energy to do anything else. Before she entered unconsciousness Numbuh 5 felt a burning sensation in her stomach.

(me) AHH! HIGH SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! AHHH! faints


	7. I'm so tired1:12 AM

(me) I'm trying to get as many chapters written before I have to go to hel…high school.

(4) cruddy teenager…

(me) grabs bat what was that?

(4) you look very pretty!

(me) grins aw! Thank you!

"Incoming transmission," the cool voice came on again and Numbuh 1 rushed over to the computer.

"Accept transmission!" He said.

"Hello Numbuh 1 I have the coordinates but they're far it will take you a few hours to get here," Maurice said.

"How is she?" Numbuh 1 asked. Maurice sighed.

"I don't know. She wasn't hurt seriously last time I saw her, but…she's with Father now," Maurice said and Numbuh 1 paled. "Don't worry Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5's tough I'm sure she'll be fine." Maurice offered an encouraging smile. "I just sent the coordinates, did you get them?"

"Yes I just received them. We'll leave immediately." Numbuh 1 went to end the transmission but Maurice interrupted him.

"Wait! The security is tight all around the place. It's an exact copy of Father's mansion and the only way to get in would be through the cellar. I have guard duty there in about an hour so don't worry about getting caught. Good luck Numbuh 1. End Transmission." The screen blanked out and Numbuh 1 went to look over the coordinates. When he looked at them there was an odd message scribbled at the bottom. Numbuh 1 picked up the microphone.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLESTATIONS!"

Numbuh 5 awoke to water being poured onto her stomach and her eyes snapped open. She tried to sit up but a hand and soreness forced her back down.

"Relax," a soothing voice said. "You took quite some hit." Numbuh 5's eyes finally focused and she saw Maurice leaning over her with a wet rag in his hand.

"Aw, Numbuh 5 feels like she's been hit by a truck," Numbuh 5 said groaning in pain and Maurice chuckled.

"Yea I think you were hit by one hell of a truck," Maurice agreed and ran the rag along her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow and gave him the 'you've got to be kidding me' look and he laughed. "Ok stupid question." They both laughed and then Numbuh 5 groaned in pain as Maurice ran the rag on the burn on her stomach.

"Ow!" she said.

"Sorry that's a pretty raw burn. It may get infected if they don't show up soon," Maurice said grinning.

"What?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I talked to Numbuh 1, they're on their way," Maurice told her a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Maurice thank you so much!" She said and gave him a huge hug ignoring the pain all over. He returned the hug.

"I told you I'd get you out of this Abby," he said softly holding her close.

"I don't mean to break up this happy moment," a voice said and they both gasped. They turned around to see Father, Cree, and Chad standing there. "Well, well, well, it looks like we have found our spy." Father said. Maurice stood up in front of Numbuh 5, blocking her from view. "You know Maurice I'm quite impressed, the way you set this whole thing up. Contacting Sector V, telling them to come through the basement, all very clever." Maurice paled. "Yes, yes, I know they're on they're way and they are walking right into a trap!"

"No," Maurice whispered. "You...you tapped the transmissions!"

"Of course! Did you think I'd do nothing while a spy was among my ranks?" Father asked and he nodded to Chad and Cree who advanced on Maurice. Maurice took on a defensive stance.

"Traitor," Chad whispered at him as he lunged at Maurice. He tried punching him in the face but Maurice blocked it and sent his own punch at Chad. Chad grabbed Maurice's wrist and he kicked Maurice. Maurice stumbled back a few steps but did not give up.

Numbuh 5 could only look on in horror as Chad continued to attack Maurice, while Cree just watched, torn on what to do.

(me) Had high school today...it wasn't that bad but it wasnt the best day of my life. Oh well I'm going to New York tomorrow whoo hoo so dont expect an update till at least the weekend.


	8. HOMEWORK HELL

(me) so tired must sleep but to hyped on caffinee...

(1-5) zzzzzzzzzz

(me) eh shutup! AH! THE STAR FOX COMMERCIALS MUST DIE!

The battle raged on between Maurice and Chad.

"Cree what are you doing?" Father yelled. "Attack him!" She looked at Father and had no choice but to attack. Maurice gave Chad a hard punch in the face breaking Chad's nose. Maurice turned around a kicked Cree in the stomach sending her crashing into the wall. Maurice grabbed Numbuh 5's hand and pulled her to her feet then headed towards the cell door.

"Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going?" Father asked, blocking the doorway.

"Home," Maurice said and he and Numbuh 5 attacked (well mainly him). Maurice sent a roundhouse kick to Father's head but Father blocked it while Numbuh 5 tried to punch him with her good arm. Father blocked that attack as well but the block caused him to lose balance, giving Maurice a perfect oppertunity to give Father a punch to the chest. Father stumbled back and Maurice and Numbuh 5 ran to the exit. Father flew past them and blocked the doorway.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Father said.

"Oh yes we are," Maurice said and ducked. Numbuh 5 grabbed the convieniently place Fire Extinguisher and sprayed it on Father. Maurice and Numbuh 5 ran past Father and up a series of stairs. "Follow me!" Maurice yelled and he led her down a long corridor.

"Hey stop!"

"Maurice what are you doing?"

"Hey thats Numbuh 5! Get her!" came the yells of teenagers as they flew past them. Soon there was a crowd of teenagers chasing them.

"Uh...Numbuh 5 is wondering if you have a plan b?" Numbuh 5 asked as they dodged a laser bolt from one of the teenagers.

"Don't worry everything is going as planned," he replied reassuringly. Numbuh 5 just stared dumbfounded.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled and they kept running. They soon hit the final stair well that led to the front door. Unfortunetly, half way down the steps they saw the one obstacle blocking them from the door, Chad, Cree, and Father. They were surrounded, Father, Cree, and Chad on one side a large handful of teens on the other. "Was this part of your plan too?" Numbuh 5 asked but Maurice ignored her.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Father said and he burst into flames.

"Ten...nine...eight," Maurice muttered under his breath as Father rambled on.

"You two are mine!" Father said and two fireballs came flying at them. Maurice grabbed Numbuh 5 around the waist and pulled her to the ground, dodging the fireballs. Father came flying at them and they dropped to the floor again as he went flying over head. He couldn't stop himself in time and crashed into the banister of the staircase.

"Three...two...one."

"BOOM!" A huge explosion shook the mansion and part of the roof disappeared in laser fire. Then Kids Next Door agents poured in through the windows and doors attacking the teens.

"You!" Father yelled over all the noise and pointed at Maurice who was smiling smugly. "How did you..."

"Only an adult would think to bug the transmission but not file sending," Maurice said. Numbuh 5 was confused but that did not matter. Numbuh 5 heard a laser pass her ear and she turned around to see Chad firing at her. She dodged two laser shots and was about to dodge a third when Chad was tackled from behind by Numbuh 44. She turned back around and couldn't spot Maurice.

"Maurice!" She called.

"Numbuh 5!" Someone called, it was Numbuh 1! She ignored him and limped through the battle searching for Maurice. She saw Father fighting with someone and figured that someone had to be Maurice. She was right.

"Maurice!" She yelled and Father turned around and Maurice punched him square in the jaw.

"Numbuh 5 get out of here!" he yelled as Father came at him again.

"Not without you," she mumbled and charged at Father. Father was busy fighting with Maurice and did not notice Numbuh 5 coming at him until her foot landed on his back. He stumbled and fell. "C'mon lets get out with here!" Numbuh 5 urged, but before Maurice could reply Father burst into flame and sent a fireball at Maurice. It hit him in the back and he went flying. "Maurice!" Numbuh 5 yelled and ran to Maurice, he was out cold.

"Now for you!" Father yelled and came flying at Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 yelled as he finally found Numbuh 5 through the battle and saw Father flying at her. "Look out!"

(me) Sorry its so short and it took so long. I had three hours of homework today and four yesterday PLUS two hours of volleyball and one hour of choir today! My days are jammed. So hopefully I'll post again by Saturday!


	9. yum chinese food

(me) happy happy happy

(3) happy happy happy! Wait why are we happy?

(me) Well I just got back from volleyball and i made the squad! Yay! Then I decide to give myself an hours rest before homework and voice. I sign online and I have 14 emails I was like "damn spam" BUT LIKE SEVEN OF THEM WERE REVIEWS! I'm so happy. (And if your curious one was my favorite Star Wars story-story alert and one of my fav KND story story alert! The restspam. So since I'm so happy I will update!

"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 screamed, but she did not hear in time and Father grabbed her around the waist. She pounded on his back but he wouldn't budge. He then rammed her against the wall. "Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 called again and went charging at Father, weapon held high. Father sent four consecutive fireballs at him. Numbuh 1 jumped over the first one and the one after that went right underneath him, skimming his boots but the other two hit him dead on. He cried out in pain and collapsed.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 screamed when he didn't get back up. Father then turned his attention back to her.

"Now I will destroy you once and for all!" Numbuh 5 panicked. Everyone was two caught up in battle to notice her. She tried to scream but Father covered her mouth with his free hand. "Now, now, can't have that can we?" Father said venomously and she glared at him. "Say goodbye." He said and with that the hand covering her mouth burst into flames, burning her face. She screamed in pain but it was muffled by his burning hand. She knew this was the end, and felt darkness falling around her. Then a black boot came out of know where. Father stumbled backwards and Numbuh 5 collapsed onto the ground. Before she fell into the darkness, she saw a tall figure with black hair.

"I may be against kids," the figure said, "but no one harms a hair on my sister unless it's me!"

She was surrounded by darkness. She did not know where she was but she did know one thing, she was alive. Numbuh 5 opened her eyes to be met with more darkness, but with a light glow. She tried screaming but there was something covering her mouth. She started to panic, thinking she was back in her cell.

"Relax," a soothing voice said. "You're safe Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 smiled warmly down at her, even though she couldn't see. She relaxed and smiled when she heard Numbuh 1's soothing voice.

"Ware an I?" She asked.

"Uh...I think thats a 'Where am I' if it is you're at the medical ward up at moonbase," Numbuh 1 answered.

"Whim cannp I tok? she asked.

"Uh...cheese?" He asked uncertaintly, unable to understand her.

"No," she said. "Whi canp I tolk?"

"Oh! You were burned pretty badly and you had to have surgery, but I think now that you're awake we can remove the bandages." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5 heard a squeak of a chair and felt Numbuh 1 remove the bandages that binded her face.Once the bandages were removed it took her a couple of seconds for her eyes to get adjusted to the light. When they finally did she saw Numbuh 1 sitting on the side of her bed, smiling at her. "How do you feel?" He asked she ignored him and just gave him a big hug. He was shocked at first but then hugged her in return, careful not to injure even more.

"I've missed you so much," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you too," he replied. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better, but nothing to serious. Even though my face hurts like hell."

"That's to be expected, you had severe burns all over your face. We didn't think...that you were going to make it," he said sadly. Numbuh 5 noticed the sadness in his voice and she pulled away from the embrace. She then lifted his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Numbuh 5 is here and that's all that matters." They looked deeply into each others eyes.

_Hem Hem_

Numbuh 5 and 1 looked to the doorway to see Numbuh 2 and the rest of Sector V standing there. They both blushed deeply.

"We can always come back," Numbuh 2 said with a sly grin on his face. Numbuh 1 blushed and Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 2 a death glare.

"C'mon in," she said but then added "ass," under her breath. Numbuh 1 caught it and laughed. Numbuh 3 knocked Numbuhs 2 and 4 out of her way and ran over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh Numbuh 5 I have been so worried about you!" she cried.

"Kuki...air...please!"

"Oops! Sorry!" she replied in her happy-go-lucky tone and let go. Numbuh 5 took a big gasp of air.

"Thanks," Numbuh 5 said.

"So Numbuh 5 how are you feeling?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Im'ma be ok," she said. "What happened, all Numbuh 5 remembers is passing out."

"Well according to all the reports apparently Cree saved you," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 5's jaw dropped.

"What?"

A/n thats all for now cause I don't feel like typing anymore. Ta ta!

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2


	10. x0

A/n ok just re-read my last chappie on and it says top of form 1 bottom of form 1...wtf! Idk I don't remember typing that...

(4) Maybe your keyboards haunted!

(all) ...

(me) any other brilliant suggestions

"You're trying to tell me Cree, my older sister who tries to kill me on a daily basis, saved me!" Numbuh 5 said, not able to grasp that.

"Yea, I saw it myself!" Numbuh 2 injected. "She kicked Father from behind..."

"And then beat the crud out of 'im!" Numbuh 4 interrupted. Numbuh 2 glared at him for the interruption. Numbuh 5 fell back against her pillow.

"Why?" Numbuh 5 asked, mainly to herself then the others.

"I don't know, but well...she is your sister after all," Numbuh 1 said uncertainly. Numbuh 5 gave him a look of pure disbelief but then nodded.

"I guess you're right..."

"VISITING HOURS ARE NOW OVER!" A voice came over the loudspeaker and the majority of Sector V cursed.

"Oh well we'll fill you in tomorrow, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 said.

"Bye!" Numbuh 3 said and gave her a death grip hug.

"See ya!" Numbuh 4 said and they walked out of the room, but Numbuh 1 stayed.

"I was instructed by Maurice to give you this," he said, glancing over his shoulder making sure no one was by the door. He pulled out an envelope and gave it to her.

"Is he alright?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"He's fine, a few pretty bad bruises but he'll live," he replied and Numbuh 5 let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway I better get going. We'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning," Numbuh 1 said. "Take care of yourself Numbuh 5."

"I'd be more worried about yourself. The only way Numbuh 5 would get hurt up here is if she pull a muscle trying to find the remote," Numbuh 5 joked and Numbuh 1 laughed.

"If you need anything we're a transmission away," Numbuh 1 said.

"Calm down Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 5 said. "I'm stuck at moonbase not across the galaxy, I'll be fine." Numbuh 1 blushed.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to you...I was so worried...I..." he was silenced by Numbuh 5 putting her finger to his lips.

"Relax," she said soothingly, "I'm here now and I am fine." Numbuh 1 sighed at her comforting words.

"I know, I know...I was just really worried about you Abby." They both blushed at Numbuh 1's choice of words.

"Thanks boss, it's nice to know you was worried about Numbuh 5," she said and reached over and gave Numbuh 1 a hug. She once again rested her head on his shoulder. Numbuh 1 was greatful to have her soothing presence so close to him.

"_Here's your shot Numbuh 1! Don't mess it up!"_ Numbuh 1 thought. He took a deep gulp of air and mustered up his courage.

"Numbuh 5," he said looking down at her and she raised her head a slight inch looking up at him. There faces were less then an inch away from each other.

"Yea boss," she replied hopefully.

"I...I..." he stammered but was saved an answer when Numbuh 5 leaned over slightly and planted her lips right on top of his.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

"YES!" Numbuh 4 cried. They were peaking in at Numbuhs 1 and 5 through a window that connected the hallway and room.

"No!" Numbuh 2 said and Numbuh 4 laughed.

"Now you owe me x0 dollars!" Numbuh 4 said and Numbuh 3 rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean ten dollars?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Kuki...Kuki, if you were smart enough you'd realize there is no such thing as "TEN" dollars," Numbuh 4 said and Numbuh 2 smacked his hand to his face.

(me) Yay fluff!


	11. Watchin golde's fav movie

Once Numbuh 1 and the others left Numbuh 5's room she ripped open the letter Numbuh 1 gave her from Maurice.

_Dear Abby,_

_I hope you're ok, you gave me quite a scare. If your up to it please meet me at Joe's Pizza on Friday night at 7. I want to make sure your ok._

_Numbuh 9_

Numbuh 5's was estatic! She couldn't believe he was ok and wanted to meet with her! She looked over at the calender on the wall and realized that tomorrow was Friday! She plopped back down on her bed and put her hands under her pillow. Instead of feeling the soft cotton pillow and sheets she felt a piece of paper. She grabbed the paper and discovered it was another envelope. On the front of the letter was the words "Abigail Lincoln" but what was unusual about the handwriting was that the L's were crossed. There was only one person Numbuh 5 knew of that crossed her L's.

"Cree," she mumbled and ripped open the envelope. A piece of paper fell into her lap.

_Dear sis,_

_Sorry I can't deliever this in person, it was hard enough to get a letter up to you in moonbase nevermind me getting it there myself. You're probably wondering why I saved you. I know we may be on seperate sides but you are my sister no matter what and there was no way I'd let some jerk off, crazy little...sorry. The point is your still my sister and I just couldn't let anything happen to you. I do hope you forgive me for doing all those things to you I have finally realized my mistakes and how much I miss the Kids Next Door...and how much I miss being your older sister. Please Abby let us be sisters again._

_Numbuh 11_

By the time Numbuh 5 finished reading the letter she was in tears. The fact the her sister was willing to sacrifice her life for her touched Numbuh 5 deeply. Of course she was going to forgive her sister, but she wanted to do that in person. She made a mental note to find her sister tomorrow.

The next day Sector V showed up around 10 AM and Numbuh 5 was greatful for their company.

"I'm hungry!" Numbuh 4 complained around 2 o'clock.

"C'mon lets go get something to eat!" Numbuh 3 said and they got up to go to the cafeteria. Numbuh 2 went as well but stopped at the door.

"Numbuh 1 ya coming?" He asked but Numbuh 1 shook his head.

"Do you want me to get you two something?" He asked with a sly grin. The both shook their heads, to embarrased to speak. He then left them alone.

"So..." Numbuh 5 said.

"So...did you read the letter from Maurice?" He asked and she nodded. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to meet with him tonight," she replied and Numbuh 1 grinned.

"That's great!" He said "But one problem, getting out of here." She raised an eye, "You're not scheduled to be release for at least a week, I highly doubt they are going to let you walk out of here...or fly in this case."

"Numbuh 5's thought of that. She can't walk out of here but if she is with an operative who outranks every healer here..." Numbuh 5 said smirking and Numbuh 1 laughed.

"You owe me," he grinned. "When do you wanna leave?"

"We're back!" Numbuh 3's said, "Ah!" She screamed when she saw Numbuh 1 and 5 weren't in the room.

"Wot's wrong Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Hey where'd they go?" Numbuh 3 grabbed the nearest nurse.

"Where's Numbuh 1 and 5?" She asked fire in her eyes.

"I...I saw them heading...out...that way," the young operative said shaking and pointed towards the exit. Numbuh 3 lightened her expression.

"Oh ok then!" She said and grabbed her and Numbuh 4 headed back to the hangar to go find them. Half way to the hangar they saw Numbuh 2 with his arms filled with desserts and they all headed to the ship.


	12. I hate school, I should become a bum

(me) sorry I haven't been updating but between school, and volleyball, and choir, and test, and homework, and eating, and the occasional sleep, there hasn't been much time but I have a half hour before I have to study four chapter for a physics test tomorrow so I'm gonna update!

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said as she was in the co-pilots seat on a small shuttle. Numbuh 1, who was sitting in the captains chair, turned and looked at her. "Thanks for this." Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Not a problem Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said and they continued their journey towards earth in silence.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

DING-DONG

The doorbell rang loudly, disrupting Cree Lincoln from listening to her music.

"I'm coming!" She yelled angerly as the doorbell rang again. "What do you..." she could not finish her sentence. "Abby," she said softly and gave her little sister a huge hug which her sister returned.

"Thanks Cree," Numbuh 5 said smiling. "I've missed you Cree."

"I've missed you to Abby. I can't believe how stupid I've been these past years!" Cree said. They both walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So how are you?" Cree asked her.

"I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises but I'll be fine...listen Numbuh 5 has to go, I've gotta meet someone." Numbuh 5 said and got up. Cree smiled mischeviously.

"Alright Abs. Have fun," she added with a sly smile as numbuh 5 headed to the door.

KnDkNdKnDkNd

Maurice glanced down at his watch, one minute to go. He didn't know for sure whether or not Numbuh 5 was coming but he was hoping she would. He sighed as another person walked by and stared at him. Well he couldn't blame them, here he was casually just sitting on an outside table at a pizzaria with his arm in a sling, a few burn marks, and a long cut running down the side of his face. He looked down at his watch again anxiously. He sighed again and looked up to see a red cap walking towards him. Maurice stood up.

"Maurice!" Numbuh 5 yelled grinning. He rushed over to her and she gave him a huge hug.

"Abby," Maurice said, so relieved that she was alright. "How are you doing?" He asked as they seperated.

"Numbuh 5's fine, what about you?"

"Never been better!" He said with a grin. They both went inside and ordered a couple slices each. They then sat back down at a table and talked.

"Ok, ok, then you know what?" Maurice said choking back laughter.

"What?" Numbuh 5 said trying hard not to laugh.

"Then the whole place blew up! Cree was yelling at Chad for at least an hour. Then Chad started to CRY!" Maurice said bursting out with laughter, Numbuh 5 joined in to. People looked at them oddly as they past but they didn't care.

"Wow!" Numbuh 5 said wiping a tear away from laughing so hard. "To bad you didn't have a camera!"

"Who said I didn't?" Maurice said mischieviously and took out his cellphone. He pressed a few buttons and handed Numbuh 5 it. She looked at the photo and burst into laughter. "I blackmailed him for weeks!" This caused Numbuh 5 to laugh even more.

After they finished there silces they went for a walk in the park.

"So what are you going to do now?" Numbuh 5 asked. Maurice sighed.

"I don't really know," Maurice looked out at the rising moon. "The teenagers know I'm a traitor so I can't exactly be a spy anymore, and I'm to old to be in the KND. I'm guessing I'll just assit the KND from the sidelines." Numbuh 5 put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Maurice, Numbuh 5's sure everything will work out," Numbuh 5 said.

"Thanks Numbuh 5," he glanced down at his watch. "Oh damn, I've gotta go! Thanks for meeting with me Numbuh 5," he said and then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "glad to know you're alright." He ran off leaving Numbuh 5, stunned behind him.

knDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNd

The door opened and Numbuh 5 was heading towards her room, mouth practically on the floor. "Hey Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 said to her as he walked past her. "Moonbase is pretty ticked off about the stunt...Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 5 walked right past him, still in complete shock. "Numbuh 5 close your mouth, you're getting drool all over the treehouse!" Numbuh 1 yelled as she turned the corner.

_Somebody's jealous._


	13. I hate miderms

The next morning Numbuh 5 awoke with the light, airy feeling she had the night before. She still could feel his lips on her cheek. It was amazing! She quickly changed and headed down for breakfast. While walking she was so distracted that she didn't notice Numbuh 1 walking towards her reading a report until they collided.

"Huh...oh sorry Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said as she picked up the fallen report off the floor. "Didn't see ya."

"No problem numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You okay boss?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh YES I'm FINE!" Numbuh 1 replied and stomped off.

_Whats his problem?_ Numbuh 5 thought and headed down to the kitchen. Numbuhs 2-4 were sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey is it just Numbuh 5 or is Numbuh 1 a bit up tight today?" Numbuh 5 asked them.

"I don't know," Numbuh 2 said and the others just shrugged. Numbuh 5 grabbed a bowl and went to pour some cereal when a loud shril voice filled the room.

"NIGIE!" Lizzie voice sounded. Numbuh 5 cringed, that girl's voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. Heavy footsteps sounded followed by a loud slam of a door. All four of

them cringed.

"Maybe 'or right," Numbuh 4 said, "he does seem a bit uptight."

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

"Oh...which way should we go Nigie?" Lizzie asked as they were walking through the new section of the park. Numbuh 1 cringed if she said 'Nigie' one more time he swore he was going to go drown himself in the lake. He did not need this today. He was hoping for a nice quiet day to finish up a couple of reports, but no! Lizzie just had to hear about the so called "Romantic" walkway in the local park and figure it would be the most "romantic" date at 11 o'clock in the morning.

"I don't know Lizzie, how about the left?" Nigel offered and Lizzie just grabbed his hand and pulled him down the right path.

"Oh Nigie, isn't this so romantic?" Lizzie asked as she was nearly pulling his arm off.

"Oh yes SO romantic," Numbuh 1 said sarcastically, but luckily Lizzie did not notice it.

"Oh Nigie let's sit up here," she said dragging him towards a bench. They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh Nigie I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know Lizzie it's just with Numbuh 5 being missing..."

"Oh her," Lizzie said angrily, "so is that more important then us?" Numbuh 1 stared in shock, did he hear her right?

"Lizzie, Numbuh 5 was missing for a week she could have been..." Numbuh 1 said.

"I don't care Nigie but that was one whole week I didn't see you!"

"That was one full week of Numbuh 5 in the hands of father she's lucky she wasn't killed!" Numbuh 1 didn't realize that he was shouting.

"Nigel Uno if you care more about that stupid girl then me I don't think we should be dating any more! Nigel Uno we are through!" Lizzie yelled and smacked him across the cheek. She turned and stomped away. Numbuh 1 sat there on the bench, his mouth wide open and a red hand print on his cheek.

_Can this damn day get any better,_ he thought and right as he thought it he felt something fall onto his shoulder. He turned and looked, bird poop.

_DAMN IT!_

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

It was around 3 o'clock when the door finally slammed open and the heavy footsteps on the stairs signaled Numbuh 1's return. He marched up the steps, not caring about how much of a racket he was making he just wanted a nice hot shower.

"Hey Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said but Numbuh 1 walked right past him and slammed the door shut for the bathroom. "Jeez, whats his problem?" Numbuh 2 shrugged and continued on to the kitchen.

Numbuh 1 sighed as the hot water poured down on his body. He knew that if he had any hair, every single strand would be gray by now because of all the stress he had. He couldn't believe Lizzie broke up with him. Of course their relationship was falling apart but he never expected it to be like this. He sighed. He changed the topic in his mind to last night. Numbuh 5 walking past him flowed into his mind, her expression was just like his expression the first time Lizzie kissed him. He kissed her, that stupid teenager kissed her!

_Jealous Numbuh 1?_ A part of him asked.

_No why would I be? _He answered.

_If you aren't jealous why do you care that Maurice kissed her?_ He sighed again. He knew he liked her, he could no longer deny it. He like Abigail Lincoln. He like Abigail Lincoln. HE LIKED ABIGAIL LINCOLN! But did Abigail Lincoln like him?

(me) sorry not much tonight or lately. Volleyball + homework + trying to do notes for midterms equals not enough hours in the day!


	14. sick

He was sitting on his bed, waiting. What he was waiting for Nigel Uno did not know, but he did know he was waiting for something. He sighed, what was he doing? Moping, sulking, angsting, whatever you want to call it. He just...wait no LIZZIE just broke with him. He knew they were falling apart. He knew the breakup was coming, but he didn't know it would hurt so much. Then there was Numbuh 5. He sighed again. He couldn't remember a time when she wasn't there for him, but then there was the NEW Numbuh 5 he was noticing, the Numbuh 5 he was in love with.

_No_, he thought. _I'm not in love with her, I'm 10! _He was right, ten year olds can't fall in love, but this was pretty damn close. Then of course was Maurice. Who was he kidding, he couldn't compare to Maurice. Maurice was a legend...

KNOCK KNOCK.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Boss can I come in?" Numbuh 5 asked. So this was what he was waiting for.

"Sure," Numbuh 1 replied softly and sat up on his bed. Numbuh 5 entered.

"You broke up didn't cha?" She said, Numbuh 1 chuckled mentally. He swore that she could read minds sometimes. He nodded and Numbuh 5 sat down on his bed next to him. "It's alright boss, she wasn't worth you anyway." Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Thanks Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said, " I thought this wouldn't be so hard as it is."

"A broken heart is hard to mend," Numbuh 5 said and Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become a philosopher?" He joked. She playfully punched his arm and they laughed. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "So um...how did the last night go with Maurice?" He asked uneasily.

"It was nice," Numbuh 5 said, "But Numbuh 5 missed you guys." Numbuh 1 smiled slightly.

"You did?" He asked.

"Of course Numbuh 5 did boss," Numbuh 5 said a bit shocked.

"Thanks Numbuh 5," Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 5 smiled. She got up and headed towards the door. She stopped and turned back around to face him.

"If its anything to ya, Numbuh 5 thinks there is a lot of girls out there better for ya," Numbuh 5 walked out leaving Numbuh 1 to ponder her departing words.

(me) sorry its not long, i'm not feeling well


End file.
